Fading Away
by sightlessProphet
Summary: Sora is almost awake and for him to be whole, his Nobody called Roxas must disappear...forever. But as the time draws closer for Roxas to go away, can he tell his best friend how much she means to him?


Ayame: Omg! It's been sooo long since I uploaded a fanfiction! Sorry, sorry. Gomen-nasai! Sorry to all the people who's subbed me, expecting more stories. I'll try to do better and since my summer break is only 2 months away, I'll probably write more and update faster. :D

* * *

><p><em>My dreams of Sora are becoming more frequent…<em>thought Roxas gloomily_. _Soon I'll be forgotten by everyone, even Namine…__

The spiky-haired boy shuddered at the image of literally fading from all of his friends' minds. He was scared of just disappearing into thin air without leaving a trace of his existence behind. No one, no one at all, would remember him in any kind of form, shape, or way. But what Roxas feared the most wasn't disappearing but losing his beloved Namine.

_Namine… She's the only one who understands me in this screwed-up world and I'm about to lose her…_

Roxas put a hand on his forehead and swiped it through his hair, making it spike up more. The blonde was lost in his deep sorrow and unwanted thoughts. He had done nothing wrong; just existed. But that was a big "no-no" in the reality that would soon wipe him out of existence.

In order for Sora to regain himself wholly, Roxas had to fade away. Fade away to an eternal bleak called Darkness. No friends, no loved one, nothing. This is what Diz had told Roxas at the "haunted" mansion in the woods.

However, Roxas had denied his inevitable fate, even though he knew it was occurring at that very moment. His friends Pence, Olette, and Hayner had forgotten him overnight. They hadn't seen him when he had arrived at his… their hideout. He had been a ghost that couldn't be seen nor heard.

Roxas had been stunned at how fast he was evaporating from people's minds. But when he had glanced at photos Pence had taken during special occasions, Roxas wasn't in a single one. Poof, gone, bye-bye.

"But maybe… maybe this would be for the best," Roxas whispered almost inaudibly. "Diz said that Sora was the Keyblade master or something like that. He's supposed to be a hero. So maybe…"

"No, Roxas," a sweet melodic voice responded. Roxas' thoughts quickly thinned and dispersed at once at hearing Namine's voice. She smiled sadly and sat beside her best friend and love. "It's not for the best because… because you'd be gone."

"Namine…" Roxas said quietly.

"You can't… you can't disappear, Roxas," Namine cried, tears suddenly caressing down her cheeks.

Roxas felt a deep, sharp pang within his chest and jerked Namine in a desperate embrace. He held her tightly, trying to take his love's fear and hurt away. It didn't seem to work. It had the opposite effect, if anything. Namine seemed to be soaking in all of Roxas' woes instead of vice versa.

"Namine, please don't cry," Roxas pleaded.

However, to his discontent, Namine cried harder. Roxas felt like she was crying more for him than herself. He had forced himself so hard not to cry in front of the last few people who remembered him. Namine had always been keen on noticing Roxas' feelings, even if he tried to suppress them deep down in his heart.

All of a sudden, Roxas' body had a lapse and went transparent, making Namine fall onto Roxas' bed. She had just _gone through_ Roxas! It was time… Almost…

"No, Roxas..!" Namine cried, standing up now. Her usual light-skinned cheeks were now red and tear-stained.

Roxas, still sitting, looked in horror at his slowing disappearing hands, through which he could see his tanned pants. The boy tried to will his body to become solid again, but it only seemed to speed up the process of him fading.

"Namine… I…" Roxas started. He looked at Namine, seeing she had turned white with fear. "I don't want to go."

"Then… Then, please, don't!" Namine barely chocked out.

Roxas lingered his gaze in Namine's sky-blue eyes that were glazed with tears, and then averted the deadlock. He was nothing more than an outline now and he had to tell his deep secret before it was too late.

"Namine, I…" Roxas swallowed a lump that was starting to grow in his throat and continued. "Namine, I love you."

Namine pressed her lips into a thin line, more tears drenching her cheeks. "I love… you too, Rox…Roxas."

Roxas stood up and placed his arms around Namine but didn't dare actually touch her in case she tried to lean in on him. "I'm so sorry, Namine. I know it'll be hard but…" Roxas choked out through tears, "but I know you'll be fine."

Namine looked up into Roxas' eyes and shook her head. "I don't want you to leave me. I love you, Roxas,"

For a quick instant, Roxas' body became touchable again and Namine wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and he held onto Namine as well. They stayed that way until Roxas began to fade into nothingness again but this time permanently.

"Namine, I know I'll be leaving you, but I'll never leave you alone in your heart. I'll be in your memories…" Roxas said firmly, realizing he needed to say strong words for Namine to go on in life with. He lifted his friend's chin so she was looking into his eyes. "And later on, we'll meet again. You may not know it's me, and I may not know it's you… but we will meet again."

With those final words, Roxas was gone. Namine fell to the floor, her arms embracing herself as the tears flowed out faster and stronger.

"Okay, Roxas," she sobbed. "I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
